This research is to establish the technical feasibility of a forty channel, clinical analyzer using ultra-micro volumes of samples and reagents. Analyzers employing this technology can be either high throughput instruments capable of 10,000 test per hour or simply operated instruments for field use. Fluid dispensers will be capable of accurately delivering volumes as low as 0.1 ul. The innovative detection system will be capable of simultaneously monitoring 40 reactions with a precision of 1 part in 4000. The research consists of integrating standard components from other disciplines and evaluating their performance in this innovative application. Accuracy of dispensing ultra-micro volumes and calibration of an innovative CCD optical system to produce clinically useful results is of primary importance.